


Skye Has Some Fun

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sensation Play, vibrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye decides everyone is too stressed at the moment, and decides to use her powers to loosen them all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skye Has Some Fun

Skye had made a decision. The whole team was too tense and stressed and she knew exactly what would help them. She found the girls in the longue and innocently sat down on the sofa, next to Simmons. Bobbi was in a separate arm chair and so was May. She had been practising using her powers for this purpose on herself for a few weeks know, and knew that the first time it happened, it hadn't taken long for her to become completely undone, so she couldn't help but grin at the prospect. She starts off slow with them at first, just a small pressure on their shoulders, like a massage. No one seems to particular notice. She then goes for the neck, creating a harder pressure there, that felt like a hickey. Now the women had started to frown, obviously knowing something wasn't quite right. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, she lowered the pressure onto the women's breasts, playing with everything but their nipples. She could tell that this was having an effect on them, from the way Simmons squirmed on her seat, Bobbi let out a small cough, and May's frown deepened. She then thinned out the pressure, to make it feel like someone had just flicked their nipples, and could feel the tension change in the room. She then repeated this motion, smirking as she saw her friends start to succumb to the pleasure. She knew that these sensations were much more intense than if a person was doing it, and knew that all the women would be growing wet. She felt her tongue lick her lips, when she saw Bobbi's nipples straining through her top and bra. She then changed the sensation slightly, so it would feel like someone was pulling on their nipples, and didn't miss the small sigh that came from Simmons lips. She looked around to see if any of the others had noticed, but smirked when she saw they were all too enticed in their own pleasure. She then stopped the pressure on their breasts, her eyes widening when she heard a small whimper come from May. She started the pressure again on their inner thighs, noticing the way all three spread their legs. She could smell their wetness even from where she was sitting and couldn't help but grin. She then drifted upwards, so that the sensation was just touching their slits, and heard all the girls sigh. Unsurprisingly, it was Simmons who gave into the pleasure first, she looked around, trying to see if anyone was looking at her, and then placed the book she was reading in between her thighs. Skye turned her attention more to Simmons and used the sensation to make it feel like a finger had just entered her. She could that Simmons had slowly started to thrust the book into her pussy, as her mouth fell into an 'O' shape. It didn't take a lot to bring Simmons to the edge, another finger pumping inside her, and a few small brushes against her clit and Simmons was almost coming. Simmons was now let out small moans, which Skye knew the others would have noticed if they weren't focusing on their own sensations. She changed the sensation to feel like something was sucking on Simmons clit, and soon the girl came with a strangled cry, still thrusting the book into her wet pussy. As Simmons came down from her high, Skye turned her attention to Bobbi, who's chest was heaving, showing off her ample cleavage. Suddenly Bobbi got up from the room and went into the bathroom, and luckily for Skye never closed the door. She then ripped off her own bra and top, showing off her breasts, making Skye so much wetter. She increased the pace of the sensation in between Bobbi's legs, as the girl played with her own erect nipples. Skye curled the fingers inside Bobbi, and soon she came with a loud moan, her fingers tugging on her breasts. Skye then went back to longue, to see Simmons had gone, probably to wash herself up, leaving her with May. She realised when she left the room the sensations must have become fainter, and quickly increased them. May then looked around, as Skye hid behind a nearby door and then did something Skye didn't expect. She straddled the arm of the chair, and started to thrust herself down onto it, small whimpers coming from her. It was so strange to see May so out of control, turning Skye on even more, as she dipped her hand into her own panties. Skye made the sensations harder and faster inside May's pussy, who was bucking against the arm like a dog in heat. Skye felt her own orgasm starting to near, and started to play with her clit, doing the same to May. That's when things really started to get loud. May's moans were so loud, she was surprised nobody came to see what was happening. She felt herself come close to the edge, and changed the sensation to feel like someone was sucking on May's clit. May let out a loud cry, telling Skye that she was coming. At this desperate sound, Skye could feel herself coming as well with a moan. As May rode off her aftershocks, Skye figured that this could be even more fun than she first thought.


End file.
